For operation in a hostile multi-radio environment, a high-performance receiver may need to have a highly-linear and highly-sensitive front end. Highly sensitive LNAs with high-output compression points are difficult to implement in low-voltage scaled CMOS technology due to the larger output swings that are required for high-performance receivers. The use of highly-linear and highly-sensitive front ends, however, generally adds considerable cost to the high-performance receiver.